Kiss The Girl
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Alternate Universe, Xion, lead singer of a local band helps out her brother, Terra.


Title: Kiss the Girl

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the songs used or mentioned in this story

Warning: Alternate Universe.

One-shot

Pairing: Aqua x Terra

P.O.V: Xion and Terra

This one-shot was inspired from a review on 'First Kiss'

* * *

Xion walking on stage to join the rest of her band as they were playing their first real paying gig...okay sure it was at their own high school but it was big start. It was the prom night for Radiant Garden High, unlike most high schools; radiant garden held it's prom for all the students and not just for the senior class anymore. They were still setting up some of the instruments because the idiots of the prom committee decided to touch things they didn't know how to work. So for now an IPod was hooked up to a speaker.

Xion came with her brother Terra, to avoid from him going stag. From the stage she saw her brother hanging out with Ven and his twin Roxas along with Roxas's date Namine; Xion could tell her brother was not paying attention, Xion's eyes followed her brother's line of sight and where it ended at.

Aqua, the object of her brother's affection; dancing on the dance floor with her female friends surrounding and that was when Xion really got thinking. Turning to face her band that was just about ready to start, "okay a change in the set list" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"What!" Demyx said as he put the guitar strap over onto his shoulder as he had to put his Sitar on the side for most of their music set.

"We start off with _Kiss the Girl"_ she said to them, they didn't say anything to her. 'Oh come on! It's like we weren't going to sing it anyway besides it's the same length as _the only way to be_" Xion trying to reason with her band as another band member went and disconnected the IPod.

Terra watched the bluenette beauty across from the room, in Terra's mind Aqua was only one on the floor. He watched as Aqua headed over to a chair as the music was being traded in for a live band. Terra wanted to go over to her and ask her to dance or talk to her but something kept stopping him.

"Hey! How's everyone doing tonight?" Terra heard his little sister's voice entering his ears with an aid of a microphone. "This is a very special night for all of us however this song is meant for a very special guy, who I'd be nothing without his support but now it's time to return to the favor." Xion said, Terra broke his stare on Aqua to glance at his sister; his face clearly read, 'what are you up to Xion' as Xion put her own guitar on and headed back to the microphone.

The music began to play; it started off pop like but then turned into pop-rock as the music began to play more. The tune was very familiar sounding, to Terra. _"Have I heard this before?" _he wondered.

_Oh_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Oh_

_(Kiss the girl)_

"Oh-No, not this song," Terra muttered to himself. Xion may not know it but this was Aqua's favorite song from when she and Terra were kids as they would watch the little mermaid over and over again.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes...you want her_

_Look at her, you'll know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

"No there was no way Xion knew" he said as Terra moved away from his friends. Heading to the stage trying to make his way in the crowd of dancing students.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad..._

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

But that was when Terra stopped he noticed a guy going over towards Aqua, his eyes grew with surprise. But then Xion's voice came into play

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Xion was right, It 'is' his moment. And he wasn't going to miss Aqua, not anymore. No longer was Terra going to let himself be pushed aside.

_sha la la la la la_

_don't be scared_

_you better be prepared_

_go on and kiss the girl_

_sha la la la la la_

_don't stop now_

_don't try to hide it how_

_you want to kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Ooh_

_(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Terra caught up to the guy and shoved him out of the way, sending him into the arms of a lonely drunk girl who kissed the nameless guy that was almost going to Aqua.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Terra walked up to Aqua. Her eyes made direct contact with Terra's. He held out a hand to her, which she took. Leading Aqua to the center of the dance floor; wrapping his arms around her body bringing her closer to his. Aqua followed his lead as they began to slow dance to the upbeat song. Aqua could feel the heat from his body, it felt good to her. She smiled as she could feel her face flushing.

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss that girl_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss is the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Terra picked up his head, and again his eyes met Aqua's

He titling his head and leaning "Terra" she said as a hushed whisper as his lips brushed up against Aqua's. He pulled back, but the hands on the back of his head pulled Terra back onto Aqua's lips.

_Kiss the girl!_

Xion smiled as the song finished as she watched her brother and Aqua. _"Well what do ya know, her plan actually worked_" thought the singer. Xion let out a chuckle as Aqua gave Xion a thumbs up. As she still was kissing Terra.

* * *

End.


End file.
